Weakness
by changes
Summary: Lex/Lana/Clark - Something is wrong and Lex can feel it...


Lex was sitting in his office with a big pile of papers in front of him which was supposed to be looked through by tonight, but Lex had no feeling for it. He had felt it all morning, there was something about this day which was not right. But he could not figure out what, he poured himself a drink and sat down by the fire. He stared into the flames and drifted of into a dream. He was still sitting by the fire but, he was now much younger, maybe twelve or eleven. His father was standing in the middle of the room drinking scotch, when an old man came through the door. 'Lex, my boy. You can come in now.' Lex followed the man but before going out of the room he looked at his father, who said nothing, showed nothing.  
  
'Lex, are you there?' Lex answered by squeezing his mothers pale hand. Her face had no warmth left, she was now just cold, tired and white. 'Are you going to die?' Lex asked and trying not to cry, his mother nodded and kissed his hand. 'You must be brave, and don't cry over me.' It was already to late, Lex was crying, 'don't leave me, not with him.' Her weak smile now faded 'Your father is maybe not the best one, but I do know he will take good care of you.' 'But he does not love me.' An hour later, she was dead.  
  
Lex looked at his almanac, it was about eight years ago his mother had died. How was it the had forgotten it? He felt that he missed her now more than ever, and that day, had been the last time he had ever cried.  
  
Lana was cleaning the counter after the days job, it was not that fun but someone had to do it, and usually it was her who ended up doing it. At ten o'clock she was almost done when she heard someone coming in, 'We're closed!' Lana screamed from down the floor, she was trying to clean a coffee stain of from the carpet. 'Closing up late are we?' She jumped up from the floor and saw Lex standing by her smiling like he thought it was funny, 'what?' 'Nothing, it just looked funny, did you find anything?' A little giggle went out from her mouth, but she stopped almost instantly when she saw his smile fading. 'Is everything ok?' He sat down on the nearest sofa and sighed, 'No, everything is not ok. But it will be.' Lana also sat down, she was not sure if she dared to ask but, 'Do you want to talk about it?' It took him a long time to answer, like he was trying to decide if to thrust her or not. 'I don't think you would be interested.' I didn't say anything, and I guess he took that as that I wanted to know. 'It was eight years ago my mum died today, I know it's silly, to still be sad about someone you can barely remember.' 'Actually, I do know how you feel.' 'I'm sorry Lana, I forgot.' 'It doesn't matter.' They were silent for a while. But Lana couldn't stay uninformed so she asked anyway. 'Is there something you can remember about her?' He got an unlexy smile on his face, a sad and happy one at the same time. 'I can remember that she always had soft skin 'cause she used a lotion every night, and that she had the smell of vanilla. And that she used to take me on picnics in the summers.' Lex stopped when he nodest that he was babbling. 'Don't stop, it's nice to hear you talk about her.'  
  
Lex and Lana was now sitting in the same sofa drinking coffee, they had been sitting there for an hour just talking about their parents, what they could remember and what they were like. Lana had just told him about how her dad used to make breakfast which tasted so badly, but that they didn't dare to tell him. 'My parents didn't do breakfast, I don't even know if mum could cook at all.' Lana felt sad every time he said anything, 'cause his childhood seemed so sad. 'Lex, can I ask you something. I've always wondered..' He took a sip of his coffee and put it down. 'shoot, what is it?' 'hmm.. I've seen that scar you have on your lip. How did you get it?' Shit, why did I ask that for! She thought. But there was no turning back now. 'How is it that you nodest it in the first place?' When he saw that she blushed he started telling, 'well, I can't remember exactly but I was about sixteen or so. I had done a thing at school, I will not get into what but.' wondered what he had done? Something bad it seemed. 'But because of it, I got kicked out of the private school I was at. And when I got home my father got very angry. I don't think I have ever seen him like that before. So, he took up a glass vase standing on the table and threw it at me. And there's the scars story.' 'you must really hate your father.' Lana said with disgust in her voice. 'Partly I do, but somehow you can not hate your father.' He took his wallet and took a picture out of it, he showed it to her, it was a family photo, 'did you have red hair?' They laughed a little. 'I remember when we took this, my mum dressed up and I insisted having my green tie, my lucky tie. But my father made me wear a Grey one, but as we were about to take the photo, she slipped on my green tie a second before they took the shoot.' He smiled and Lana could only watch him, when she nodest, that tears was floating down his cheek. She could not resist, so she leaned in for a hug. And he did not protest. Lana comforted him and he just gave in. 'I miss her so much.' She stroked his hair, or his head 'cause he didn't have any, and kissed him on his cheek. She tasted salt in her mouth 'cause of his tears, but she kissed him again. And as she kissed him she traveled more nearer his lips, and after the third kiss, their lips were as close as they can be. They maybe not even noticed it but their kisses was now much more than the friendly kind. Lex's hands was exploring her thigh and was about to go under her T-shirt when Lex suddenly understood what he was doing. He broke free, 'god, what am I doing.' Lana woke up like from a trance and was a little drowsy, but she managed to sit up. 'Lex. You don't have to take any blame. I kissed you, not the other way around.' He dried his tears on his sleeve of his coat and helped Lana from the couch, 'I think I should take you home now.'  
  
-TBC-  
  
*Hope you liked it! Please give feedback" 


End file.
